16 of Sepтember
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Nadie se lo podía creer. Alfred se había divertido de lo lindo. Arthur había sido acusado de arrancar una cortina. Lovino estaba escandalizado, Feliciano sólo quería tomar una siesta y Antonio no dejaba de lloriquear. UsMéx! ¡Viva México!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del respetado y amado Himaruya Hidekaz, yo sólo tomo prestado a sus personajes. Los personajes de Hetalia también son de su propiedad, a excepción de mi Oc Andrea Hernández [México]~**

* * *

><p>Una risita tonta y desorientada se escapó de sus labios mientras los humedecía son su lengua, incómodo por la resequedad característica que éstos adquirían después de unas largas horas de sueño y por la deshidratación que en ese momento sentía a consecuencia del alcohol. Un sonoro bostezo fue lo siguiente en emitir, tan despreocupado cómo siempre, estirando los brazos hacia atrás y sin preocuparse ni por un segundo en sí podía despertar a quiénes todavía se encontraban durmiendo en aquella casa.<p>

Después de estirarse y de haberse dado un buen golpe en la nuca contra la pared de madera que tenía por detrás, el joven estadounidense gimió entre infantiles lloriqueos y abrió de golpe las puertas del armario en el cual se encontraba acurrucado, agarrotado e incómodo, deseoso porque la sangre volviese a circular por sus extremidades una vez más. Soltando otro bostezo y apartando los vestidos de aroma tan conocido con sus manos, se bajó de un salto del lugar y estiró a su heroica persona de una manera tan silenciosa y considerada cómo una banda de gatos y perros teniendo una pelea de callejeros.

Estaba aún en su etapa adormilada y perezosa, pero sin duda alguna, a pesar de todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, estaba libre de cualquier clase de molesta resaca. Sabía que aún debía de ser de madrugada, cómo las cinco de la mañana, ya que él había sido el primero en caer dormido la noche anterior y aún se encontraba cansado. Arrullado por la música estridente y altísima, y por las amenazas que un ebrio Arthur le dedicaba vestido en sus ropas de mesero, el americano decidió irse a la habitación que le correspondía a su queridísima vecina, la anfitriona de aquella fiesta.

Tardó un momento husmeando el lugar, sin encontrar nada interesante, para luego meterse en el armario de vestidos que tenían el aspecto de no haber sido utilizados desde que fueron comprados y acurrucarse entre ellos, haciendo una especie de madriguera para pasar la noche. Alfred había notado que algunos desprendían aquel agradable olor a loción de vainilla que a México le encantaba utilizar, lo cual señalaba que habían sido usados en por lo menos una ocasión. Los vestidos veraniegos, por supuesto, los que utilizaba únicamente cuando iba a las hermosas playas de Cancún a disfrutar.

Sonriendo de manera somnolienta, Alfred se restregó un ojo con cansancio y soltó un gigantesco bostezo, comenzando a caminar rumbo al salón principal de aquel lugar. El departamento de Andrea ciertamente no era tan pequeño, era bastante confortable y cómodo. Pero el de Alfred triplicaba su tamaño, así que el americano nunca se acostumbraría a lo rápido que llegaba a todos lados. Caminando por los pasillos con tanta familiaridad cómo si fuese su propia casa, el americano por fin llegó a la habitación que buscaba.

Bueno, ciertamente la fiesta había durado menos de lo que se esperaba. Pensaba que para ese momento algunos estarían aún despiertos haciendo algo, pero la verdad era que el tranquilo y relajante silencio desmentía al instante aquella creencia. Todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, demasiado despreocupados cómo para darse cuenta de que esa no era su casa. Era normal, pensó Alfred. Los latinoamericanos siempre habían sido así de cálidos, haciendo sentir cómo en su hogar a todos sus visitantes —Excepto cuando no se llevaban bien. Entonces se convertía en una guerra de insultos. Pero, finalmente, el cálido confort no dejaba de ser el mismo—. Antonio los había educado así a todos.

Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, burlona, al notar a Arthur acurrucado en un sofá individual y temblando levemente. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío en México, y era normal que el mayor se encontrara congelado cuando llevaba ropas tan ligeras. Como si nada, Alfred jaló una de las cortinas de la ventana que tenía más cerca y se la dejó encima al inglés, acomodándola un poco para dejarlo correctamente arropado. Éste enseguida se aferró a ella y, enseguida, continúo durmiendo con tranquilidad. Supuso que sería divertido ver la reacción de México al despertar y ver que Arthur había arrancado una de sus lindas cortinas para usarla de manta, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa maliciosa.

Continúo caminando y riendo de vez en cuando al notar alguna que otra situación graciosa entre los países y al hacer algunas bromas, cómo embarrarle pastel en la mano a Matthew y hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con una pluma del cojín para que se llenara el rostro de merengue al rascarse. Adoraba cuando los demás estaban dormidos, eran los momentos perfectos para hacer las mejores bromas. Le dibujó un bigote con marcador negro a Italia del Sur e hizo otras cuantas gracias antes de encontrar a quién había estado buscando específicamente. Y su sonrisa divertida se amplió sutilmente aún más.

La morena descansaba acurrucada bajo el brazo del español, con los pies descalzos sobre el sofá y la cabeza sobre su regazo, con una expresión de total relajación y confortabilidad en su rostro. No era la primera vez que la veía dormir, e incluso varias veces la había dejado dormirse en su regazo también, pero no dejaba de fascinarle lo extraño que era ver a su vecina sin su típica expresión de cabreo y cejas fruncidas en el rostro. Cuando se dormía, todas sus facciones la hacían ver aún más linda y agradable que de costumbre, cómo solía ocurrir con las personas de su particular personalidad.

Suspirando y aún sonriendo, Alfred contempló la escena durante unos segundos, sin poder evitar divertirse al notar lo irónica que resultaba aquella imagen. El cumpleaños de Andrea se celebraba precisamente el día en el cual con tanto orgullo los mexicanos habían declarado su Independencia de España, cómo era normal entre los países que alguna vez fueron colonias, y por lo tanto obviamente era el día en el que menos debía desear ver a un español. No obstante, a pesar de que nunca lo invitaba a la fiesta, nunca hacía nada más fuera de gritarle a Antonio para que se largase de su casa. Finalmente su antiguo conquistador siempre terminaba colándose a la fiesta. Y, aunque Andrea se encargaba de dedicarle varios insultos al verlo dentro de su departamento, nunca se esforzaba demasiado por sacarlo de ahí.

Y podía notarse a simple vista que Andrea Hernández simplemente no podía deshacerse de una "mala" costumbre que había tenido desde pequeña. Y esa era el estar demasiado acostumbrada al agradable calor y confortabilidad de estar acurrucada contra su mentor al dormir. El aroma y los mimos del español siempre terminaban por hacerla caer rendida a la hora de la siesta, a la hora de dormir o simplemente a la hora en la que la mexicana se aburría. Desde pequeña acostumbraba a hacerlo y, aunque lo hace gruñendo, todos saben que aún siente que duerme mejor cada vez que tiene oportunidad de dormir junto a Antonio.

Claro que en realidad parece que Andrea tiene la magnífica habilidad de dormirse en dónde sea y cuándo sea. En las reuniones de la ONU, por ejemplo, siempre termina por dormirse en su asiento una vez que la junta ha perdido toda su importancia y se ha desviado completamente del tema original, a excepción de cuando está entretenida hablando con alguien. Ni siquiera los gritos de Alemania e Inglaterra son capaces de hacerla levantarse enseguida, y las pocas veces que lo logran la mexicana se ocupa de mentar a todas y cada una de las mamás de los presentes.

—_Good Morning, Mexicou~_—Susurró, muy bajito y aún sonriente, consciente de que la mexicana ni siquiera lo escucharía. Ésta simplemente se removió en su lugar, buscando una posición más cómoda, y continúo durmiendo con tranquilidad. Antonio, por otro lado, también se removió un poco y Fusososeó entre sueños, sin quitar su protector brazo de encima de Andrea.

El estadounidense se acercó y logró apartar el brazo del español sin mucha dificultad y, sorprendentemente, sin causar todo aquel alboroto que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Luego, con mucha tranquilidad, se inclinó y tomó en brazos a la mexicana con una increíble facilidad, cómo si esta pesara tanto cómo una muñeca. Antonio se quejó entre sueños, removiéndose un tanto incómodo ante la falta del calor que hace poco tenía, hasta que encontró una posición cómoda y se quedó quieto de nuevo, roncando.

Andrea balbuceó algo entre sueños y se acurrucó en los brazos de Alfred, quién simplemente la observó con una enorme sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Entonces, el americano se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia una dirección que conocía bastante bien. La habitación de México.

En el camino no pudo evitar recordar el pasado, en la manera en la que convivía antes con su querida vecina. Era sorprendente y, por qué ocultarlo, también reconfortante pensar en lo unidos que ambos eran antes. México siempre le había gustado, siempre había tenido aquella personalidad que le resultaba tan atractiva y única, y a veces incluso solía pelearse con Matthew por eso. El pobre Canadá no se tenía la culpa de nada, pero a Estados Unidos no le agradaba ni un poco la manera en la que Andrea siempre mencionaba lo lindo que era, y menos le agradaban los constantes besos en la mejilla que aún continuaba plantándole a rsu hermano.

Era mucho mejor cuando los mimos de su vecina eran destinados sólo para él. Aunque claro que a él le tocaban más zapes y golpes que nada. Alfred no había cabido en sí de felicidad cuando se enteró de que aquellos golpes eran tan sólo una manifestación de amor apache que utilizaba Andrea para decirle casi a gritos que también le gustaba. Que le quería demasiado. Los años en los que habían sido novios habían sido verdaderamente dulces, hasta que Andrea poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en aún más rebelde de lo que era.

Recordaba la manera en la que tenía que cargarla siempre que se quedaba dormida, porque lo lograba en cualquier lugar. Recordaba la calidez de su respiración sobre su hombro y también la dulzura de su sonrisa. También recordaba lo mucho que peleaban por diferentes cosas, cómo el hecho de que él prefería el sabor a chocolate y ella el de vainilla, o simplemente porque no se ponían de acuerdo. Le encantaba molestarla.

México era muy linda, de verdad, aunque no como para decir que era más linda que alguien. Era tan linda cómo las demás representantes de países que eran mujeres, de cuerpo esbelto y rostro bonito. Las chicas ciertamente eran bellísimas. Su personalidad también era muy atrayente y curiosa, su aroma embriagante y su mirada cálida y afectuosa. Alfred siempre había pensado eso de su vecina, y tenía sus métodos para enterarse de lo que ella pensaba sobre él también.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta de una pequeña patada y entró para depositar, con el mejor cuidado que pudo lograr, a Andrea sobre la cama. Ésta continuaba dormida cómo una roca, y quedaba claro que no iba a despertar después de tantos años acostumbrada a ser transportada de u lugar a otra dormida. La arropó con las mantas hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no pasaría frío, y luego se alejó un poco para observar sonriente el resultado de su trabajo.

Si bien ahora ambos se "odiaban" y toda su relación había terminado, ambos continuaban sintiendo aquella sensación que dejaba irresistible al otro. Ambos aún se sentían atraídos, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a admitirlo. Se invitaban a las fiestas aún, y también eran capaces de mantener una buena plática sin acabar persiguiéndose. A pesar de que ya no salían más desde que Alfred había tomado a Texas, sabían que no eran capaces de olvidar aquello, nunca.

Y no querían hacerlo.

Alfred se estiró y soltó un gran y extenso bostezo, que no despertó a la mexicana tampoco. Luego, se recostó sobre las mantas y rodó hasta quedar justo al lado de Andrea, casi sobre ella, juntando su frente con la opuesta. Su sonrisa y cercanía hicieron estremecer a la mexicana, pero ésta no hizo nada por apartarse. De hecho, después de unos segundos, incluso se acercó aún más a su vecino, ansiosa por la calidez de su cercanía y por el agradable aroma que éste desprendía, tan familiar.

—_Happy Birthday, dear__—_Murmuró, ésta vez con más delicadeza que antes, mucha más. No quería despertarla. Con sumo cuidado y ternura, se inclinó y besó a Andrea por unos segundos, antes de apartarse con suavidad de nuevo. Luego, amplió su sonrisa y cerró sus ojos con lentitud, dejándose arrullar en brazos de Morfeo y por la agradable cercanía de México, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos de cuando eran niños.

* * *

><p>—N-No me lo puedo creer…simplemente, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Es una increíble y tremenda tonta, maldición!<p>

—Vee~ ¿Romano? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Estaba teniendo un sueño lindo en dónde dibujaba con el abuelo Roma, ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

— ¡Andreita! ¡Andreiiiita~! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi pequeña Nueva España!

Veneciano se frotó un ojo con cansancio y se incorporó, observando confundido a su alrededor. El potente sol de la mañana se colaba por las cortinas, y la mayoría de los países comenzaban a despertar lentamente. Tan sólo Ludwig, Lovino y Antonio se habían levantado hasta ese momento, y Lovino y Antonio se encontraban parados frente a una habitación con expresión incrédula, España lloriqueando por lo bajo. Curioso, Feliciano se levantó y caminó para asomar la cabeza por el marco de la habitación. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Vee~ ¡Se ve que tienen una siesta muy agradable! Creo que me uniré a ellos para dormir un poco, ¿Está bien?

— ¡N-No, Venecciano, regresa aquí aho-…Agh, ¿Por qué demonios esos dos tienen que continuar durmiendo juntos?

— ¡Andreiiiiiita~!

— ¡Ya cállate, bastardo! Sé que no deberían hacerlo, ¡Pero tan sólo están durmiendo! Deja de armar tanto drama de novia engañada y ve a prepararme el desayuno. Y no, no me importa que te duela el hecho de que ahora Andrea prefiera tomar la siesta con el Idiota de Estados Unidos que contigo. ¡Ve y prepara algo de comer!

* * *

><p><strong>ASDASDASA, I know, faileosidad universal. Se suponía que subiría esto ayer o antier, but mis neuronas me abandonaron y algunas murieron de último momento, hasta que por fin logré terminarlo c': sé que está muy fail, but espero que este Fanfic les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas [Sobre todo porque no sé si me estoy centrando demasiado en lo que USA piensa de México, y voy a esmerarme en concentrarme más en lo que México piensa de USA] y también reviews constructivos, ¡Me hace muy feliz cuando noto que me llegan reviews!<strong>

**Así que, ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas? ¿Una horda enfurecida? 8D**

**¡VIVA MÉXICO!**


End file.
